Passion Approaches
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: It's moving day for Ron and Hermione. Their first place together is perfect, if only his Mum agreed.


**Thanks for reading! Please Leave a Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Put your back into it, dammit Harry!" I was losing my grip on the sofa as we made our way slowly up the stairs. "This thing weighs as much as a bleeding troll!"

"I'm going up stairs, backward Ron. Unless you want to carry this sodding thing by yourself you'd better shut it! I'm doing you a favor, by the way! It's my weekend off, too!" He snapped at me.

I grimaced as we moved ever-so-slowly up the stairs towards my flat. Our flat, Hermione's and mine.

I had begged Hermione to let me transfigure it into something smaller and more manageable but she was on one of her "doing things the Muggle way" kicks. I swear if I didn't love her so much I'd have told Harry to just leave the fucking thing wedged in the stairway and Hermione could sort it out for herself. She'd all but promised me the world's greatest knob job if I got us moved in the Muggle way. I sighed and pushed my shoulder into the armrest.

The things I did just to get into her knickers.

Dad and George came to help us for the afternoon. Ginny was in Spain playing with the Harpies and Mum was back at home. She wasn't helping us move as a means of protest. She was truly hacked off at us; well, _me_ really (I don't think she possessed the ability to be hacked off at Hermione).

I could still hear her screeching at me as I packed up my room in boxes.

"You're not married yet, Ronald!"

"I'm keenly aware of that, Mum." I rolled my eyes. There wasn't Sweet Fanny Adams she could say to change my mind.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man! Your father and I raised you better than this! What will people think?" Her arms were wrapped across her chest and her lips were two tightly-stretched thin lines.

"They'll think I'm a grown man capable of living on his own." I tried not to yell back, it would only rile her more.

"You come and go as you please here! Why do you have to move out?!" She sounded ready to cry.

"Because it's the next step, Mum." I hoisted my rucksack hastily packed with clothes over my shoulder and turned to her. She was standing in the doorway, as if ready to physically block my exit.

"Marriage is the next step, Ron. Not...shacking up." Her eyes hardened on me. The knowing look on her face made me uncomfortable.

There were a number of reasons I wanted out of my parent's house. Mum's refusal to let Hermione sleep in my room when she spent the night was chief among them. Not even to shag; I just wanted the freedom to kiss her goodnight and wake up with her next to me. She snuck up into my room a number of times in the middle of the night. She'd curl up in my arms and we'd listen to each other breathe, but we were always afraid to fall asleep. It wouldn't be worth Mum barging in on us the next morning.

I knew this wasn't done in Wizarding families, not widely anyway. People got married, and then they lived together. As relaxed and un-snobbish as my family was, I was breaking a taboo. Not even my confirmed bachelor brother Charlie co-habited with any of the many (many) girls he'd been with. I suspected it was primarily because he wasn't ever with one long enough, but that was neither here nor there.

"Why don't you just move in with George at the shop? You already sleep there when you work late..."

I rolled my eyes again. _Move in with George. That's a great idea. I really love listening to him and Angelina go at it all night, Mum. Honest. No sarcasm there at all._

It's true that Angelina wasn't living with George before the wedding, but she was there often enough. Mum seemed contentedly unaware.

"Mum, I am going to marry her, we just want to live together first. We have no privacy here." I could have left it at that. But I hesitated a moment and added: "And she's...she's inot/i pregnant."

I turned beetroot just saying it. Mum's eyes widened and she went slack-jawed as if she'd just caught us going at it. I'd confirmed that Hermione and I were in fact sleeping together. Aside from the time that my Dad had given me and Harry "The Talk", this was the most awkward moment I'd ever experienced as a son.

She shuddered, as if the thought of an illegitimate grandchild made her physically ill, "Who said anything about her being...being..."

"I'm just telling you, in case you were worried about it." I sighed, interrupting her. I immediately wished I'd never gone down this road. The conversation was surely not going to improve from this point.

"I wasn't, but I am _now_, Ronald!" She raked her hands through her graying hair.

I shook my head and excused myself out of my bedroom and stomped down the stairs, knowing I'd just thrown a gigantic spanner in the works.

Harry was loading some of my boxes into his car. "That sounded fun." He smirked. We heard Mum yelling from my room, the roof was practically shaking.

"Blimey, the sound carries, doesn't it?" I said, looking up at the open windows in the house.

"Yeah, well you just told your Mum that you're moving out so you can shag Hermione in peace, it wasn't going to be a quiet conversation, was it?" Harry laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The flat wasn't big, but it was ours. I had done a grocery shopping earlier and everything was tucked away, orderly and neat. I flitted around the kitchen, arranging my brand-new cookware and utensils just so. They were a housewarming gift from my parents, along with a set of brand new towels and the sofa Ron and Harry were probably struggling with.

I didn't know how they'd feel about Ron and me living together but they were shockingly supportive, especially my dad.

Ron came for dinner one night and over dessert, we told them. We wanted to move into a flat closer to the Ministry, where I was working and where he'd eventually have his office once he completed training. I had a right case of collywobbles as I spoke. I was ready for them to protest, but even as Mum opened her mouth to speak, Dad took her hand and said they'd love to help us outfit our new place.

Ron and Dad shared a smile that I never quite figured out but since there wasn't any yelling going on, I decided not to push my luck.

My parents were out of town at a convention the weekend Ron and I got our keys so Mr. Weasley and George volunteered to help. Ron and Harry were at the Burrow, packing things up so I was alone with them. They were so sweet and patient with me while I decided which way I preferred the bed to face.

The bed. Our bed. Ron's and mine.

It was the first time I was glad Mrs. Weasley hadn't come. As much as I hated that she was upset, it would have been dead awkward to be in the same room with her while I decided if I wanted to face east or west when I shagged her son. It was bad enough with Mr. Weasley pretending to be oblivious and George wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I must have turned three shades of crimson when George asked me where I wanted him to put my "box of knickers". He held it out to me and I glared at him. It clearly said "knick-knacks" in my Mum's handwriting. I took it from him with one hand and whacked him with the other.

They were sitting out on our small balcony with some tea and biscuits when I heard the banging in the hallway. The voices were muffled but I guessed Ron and Harry had made it to the top of the stairs. I pulled the door open and Harry nearly knocked me over.

"Sorry, Herm- Oi! Quit shoving!" Harry yelped as Ron gave his end of the sofa a hard push. Luckily, I thought to measure the doorway so I was sure it would fit through, no magic required. I wasn't against using magic of course, but I didn't think it needed to be used for absolutely everything. It's just my Muggleborn background, I suppose. I knew it was entirely possible to do things without magic so why not?

After a good deal of hollering at the sofa and each other, Ron and Harry managed to get it inside and put it in place.

It had taken the majority of the day, but for the most part, we were moved in. There were stacks of boxes piled everywhere but Ron and I could get through them gradually. It would be a few days before we could get our fireplace connected to the Floo Network so George said goodbye and Disapperated. He and Angelina were very close to the date of their wedding and there was so much left to arrange. Mr. Weasley said he wanted to get home to start smoothing things over and Harry volunteered to give him a lift in his new car.

"She'll come around, not to worry. She loves you both. I'm not thrilled with this arrangement either but you're grown now, you can do as you choose. Mum's just not used the idea of empty beds; one by one you've all left the nest." Mr. Weasley said kindly. He gave us each a hug before he went to wait for Harry by the car. Ron sighed in relief.

Harry opened our fridge and gulped down a Coca-Cola.

"The next time you move - don't do it in the summer, ok?" he joked wiping the sweat from his brow on the back of his arm. "And for Merlin's sake, Hermione, just let us use magic." He said his goodbyes and nearly forgot his keys on the table by the door.

"When are you going to let me drive the car?" Ron asked rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"When you get a driver's license." I answered for Harry.

"Aw, come on killjoy!" Ron whined "I drove a flying car when I was 12, how much harder can it be to drive one that stays on the ground?"

"Need I remind you that you icrashed/i the flying car?" I looked at him, chuckling and toeing my sandals off.

"Yeah, Ron, get your license, then we'll talk." Harry said winking at me. Ron mumbled something that sounded like "specky tosser" and gave him a joking two-finger salute as Harry exited, leaving us alone in our own flat for the first time.

Ron hooked his finger in the belt loop of my shorts and pulled me into him. "Welcome home, Miss Granger." He said sweetly, kissing me. I grinned.

"I'm sorry your mum took it so hard. I really am." I said brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Ron shrugged, "She'll get over it, like Dad said. Let's not talk about Mum. Let's talk about my reward for doing things your way."

He drew me in closer and nibbled my earlobe. His hot breath was on my neck a second later and then his tongue traced a line back up to my ear. I felt his fingertips graze the skin of my stomach under the hem of my shirt, doing a delicate dance up under the fabric, higher still until his hand was inside my bra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was feeling Hermione up in the middle of the room knowing no one would walk in on us, my mind raced. I felt like such a kid, only 20 years old and living on my own. Not exactly on my own. Living with Hermione. My first thought was, "She can be as fucking loud as she wants."

It was an entirely pleasant surprise when Hermione turned out to be a loud, wild one in bed. Not the first few times, I think we were both too bloody nervous. Once I had a better idea of what to do, she let go of her inhibitions and I take complete credit for that. There were no lists, no schedules - nothing neat and organized.

I had nothing to compare it to, but I knew it turned me on. When I was away from her for weeks at a time because of training, it made me hard just thinking about the next time I'd get to make her scream my name. Shit, the things she said in the midst of it sometimes. It would be indelicate of me to repeat them. She scolded me for my habit of swearing too much but she legitimately made me blush more than once.

I eased her top off and unhooked her bra with a learned flick of my wrist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her up off the floor with my hands on her bum. Her legs locked around my waist as we probed each other's mouths with our tongues. She made that soft whiny/moany noise that makes me randy as hell.

The bedroom was too far away; I carried her blindly to the kitchen counter and sat her down as she tugged at my shirt. She dropped her legs from my waist and I heard her heels softly bang against the bottom cupboards. The soft flesh of her tits rubbing on my bare chest sent a bolt of electricity to my crotch. Her tits are absolutely perfect.

"All you need is a handful!" Bill once teased me with a wink. We'd all gone swimming during a visit to Shell Cottage and he caught me staring at Hermione in her black two piece bathing suit, I was admittedly drooling.

I ran my hands up her legs from her knees to her inner thighs, letting my thumbs tuck under the fabric of her shorts. She moaned in my ear when I pushed my hand a little further up so my thumb grazed her knickers. I began running my thumb up and down over the fabric, enjoying her excited panting. The more time I took the louder and more desperate her moaning became. When I snuck my thumb under and only slightly in between her folds, she cried out and dug her nails into my back.

"Oh fucking shit, you're so..."

Wet. That's the word I was about to say but she scooped it right out of my mouth with her tongue. As our mouths came apart from each other, she shoved me backward and hopped down from the counter, her hands tugging her shorts down. She smoothed her hair with her hands crossing the distance between us slowly and to my great surprise, dropped to her knees.

She pulled my trousers open while staring directly into my eyes and I saw her tongue dart out of her mouth and wet her lips. I stood there, big and stupid, gaping as she slid my pants down and I was suddenly in her mouth. She groaned hungrily using her hand and her mouth rhythmically. If I lived a thousand years, I knew I'd never see something as erotic as this. I don't think I'd ever been harder in my life.

She put her free hand on my bare arse and pulled me closer, taking all of me into her mouth. She moaned making an incredible vibration all over the shaft. She sucked her cheeks in, increasing the pressure and slid it out slowly. She teased the head, using the tip of her tongue to trace a circle around it, and then swiftly enveloped every bit of it into her mouth again.

"Oooh fuck...stop..." I said, pulling her head away from my cock by her hair. I was on the brink and I needed her to stop. I pulled my trousers and pants the rest of the way down and was on top of her as soon as was possible. The tile floor was cold but it felt good; the heat of the day and of our two bodies pressed against each other had us both glistening with sweat.

"I need to be inside you...let me...please..." I begged.

She shifted her body, getting a leg on either side of my hips. My cock was throbbing and uncomfortably pushed against the soft, wet fabric of her knickers and I rocked my body back and forth, teasing. She bit her lip and kissed me hard. I swiped her knickers to the side and pushed into her. We both cried out in unison. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and her hot velvet pussy tightened around my cock and my head swam with the intensity of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

As many times as I'd let Ron inside me, it honestly still hurt sometimes. I even wondered foolishly if he knew an engorgement charm I'd never heard of. As we rocked back and forth together on our kitchen floor, he thrust his hips and I felt him fill and stretch my being with his presence. The tile was frosty on my bare back and slightly uncomfortable with Ron's pumping motions but I didn't dare stop him, it felt too good.

The first time, my eyes watered when I felt my barrier break and I yelped weakly until the pain gave way to pleasure. This time in particular, it snuck up on me. What usually started as a spark and eventually became a lusty rush of passion began as a roaring bonfire and was soon an uncontrollable inferno. There were explosions and fireworks. The room around us was ablaze and would soon be consumed and turn to ashes. I didn't have to stifle myself anymore; I could let myself feel it without worrying about being overheard.

Lifting my leg I rested my foot just above the tight curve of his bum. He kissed my mouth and my neck leaving wet marks from his tongue. His hands were red-hot when he roughly took hold of my breast. His mouth left my neck only long enough to move down to my nipple which he licked and sucked sending me over the edge.

I clawed hard at Ron's back as my orgasm built inside me. Giving a growl he pinned my arms above my head and pumped his hips twice as strong as before. I thrashed against him trying to wriggle free and I cried out.

"Let me fucking go!"

He didn't hold me down often but it drove me mental. He was so strong. As he gripped my arms, his burning hot blue eyes fixed on mine and we both knew I didn't want him to let go. I felt the release rush up my body from my toes and it hit in several long waves. I arched my back against him as I came, once, twice, three times. My wild moaning was muted and I choked on my own voice; eyes closed my mouth wide open.

"I love to feel you come...but I'm not done with you yet." He said.

He slowed his pace slightly and crushed his lips on mine. My legs shook and he lifted one of them up over his shoulder. He continued much more slowly, pulling almost completely out and then back in again. He let my wrists go. I took his face in my hands and the pace of our passion changed. We were suddenly making love to each other; it was soft, it was sweet.

Still holding his face, our lips met over and over again. Time stood still around us, the only thing that existed was us in this room. We made soft panting noises into each other's mouths.

His breathing became shallow. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly. He went rigid and I felt the liquidy warmth inside me. Dropping his head to my chest and taking my nipple in his mouth, he bit playfully.

While we laid on the tile, I wrote my name with my finger on his back. Not exactly my name. I was tracing "Hermione Weasley" across his skin like some love-struck teenager. I wasn't a teenager anymore, my 21st birthday was in sight - but I was, to borrow a phrase from Ron, arse over tits in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't think I knew what she was writing with her finger on my shoulder.

The first couple of times she did it I thought she was just lazily brushing my skin while we came down together. I caught on though.

It sent a deliriously happy fog through my brain to feel the tip of her chilly finger transition from the lower-case e at the end of her name to a capital W. I don't know how I restrained myself from running down the hallway to the bedroom and digging her grandmother's ring out from the box I'd hidden in the closet. I had a plan for that ring but feeling her scrawl "Hermione Weasley" over and over again made me want to toss that plan out the window.

I leaned up on my elbow and looked her over. Gooseflesh covered much of her body. Her nipples stood at attention while they rose and fell as she breathed.

"You're so bloody beautiful. What are you doing with me?" I asked.

She smirked and turned toward me, also up on her elbow. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against my own.

"Whatever I want to." She teased me with her eyes.

We chuckled, "I'm fine with that." I said. "But really, love. What is so great about me?" I gestured down with my hands and winked, "Besides that of course."

She didn't even need a moment to consider it. "I love you, Ron. There isn't any part of me that doesn't love you. You're the bravest man I've ever known and the most loyal. There is no one that even compares."

My chest felt full, like I was a balloon ready to take flight.

She stared down as she continued, "What I'd like to know is, why me? I'm bossy and overly structured, horribly critical and..." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Shhh. Don't talk about my Hermione like that." I said simply, bopping her on the nose. "My Hermione is adorable when she's bossy. Her nostrils flare up and her cheeks flush. She's beautiful even when she's yelling at me. I purposely do things wrong sometimes just to rile her up. She's the smartest woman I'll ever meet and the most beautiful. And she's got great tits, I win." She laughed and pushed me playfully onto my back.

"You don't wonder about other girls? Other women?" She looked away again, as if she was expecting a different answer.

"Are you completely mental? No, never. Why...do you?" Now it was my turn to be insecure.

"Do I think about other girls? Nope."

I chuckled, trying not to get any mental pictures.

"Look at me, Ron." I turned my head and she kissed me. "There'll never be anyone for me but you. I've been yours longer than you know and I don't see that changing."

"Good to hear." I folded my hands behind my head and exhaled.

Hermione stood and pulled her top back on. She padded out of the kitchen and came back holding her Muggle camera. Before laying down next to me, she handed me my t-shirt. I pulled it on and started to stand up.

"No, lay back down. I have an idea." I felt strange and silly laying on the kitchen floor in just my t-shirt, somehow laying there starkers was fine. I had only just noticed how cold the tile was on my bum. She cuddled into my arms and held her camera out in front of us.

"Say 'cheese'" She said as she kissed me on the cheek. The flash hurt my eyes, but I smiled. She took another and I turned my face toward hers and we kissed as the flash went off.

Before I knew it, the weekend home was over.

We were back on base away from home for a two-week stretch. It was the hardest part about the Auror program. We did much of the magic theory work in London at the Ministry but the physical training and field instruction took us all over. That afternoon we'd be dropped off Merlin-knows-where in teams of four for survival training. As we ate breakfast, I grumbled to Harry about Mum who still hadn't spoken to me.

The mail owls hooted at us as they flew in and swooped down with our packages. Ginny sent Harry a letter and a t-shirt from Salamanca. Harry had quite the impressive collection of t-shirts from Ginny. Every time the Harpies went on the road, she bought him one in each city. He smiled reading her letter. He folded it back up and stuck it in his shirt pocket.

"Ginny says hello." He said, grinning. He lifted the collar of the new shirt to his nose and sniffed. He gave a satisfied sigh and folded the shirt back up. He met my questioning look with a mischevious Cheshire cat grin.

"She bought a new perfume in Spain."

"She sprayed it on there?" I asked.

"No, she...she wore the shirt to bed before she mailed it. Clever girl, your sister." He got a faraway look on his face that told me he was probably thinking about my kid sister doing things I didn't need to know about. I cleared my throat loudly and shot him a look. The smug prat went on grinning at me.

I opened the package in front of me, shaking my head and trying to erase the thoughts of my sister and Harry from my mind.

Hermione enclosed a box of my favorite chocolate biscuits and a picture frame. As soon as I saw the picture of us, I turned crimson. We were clearly laying on our kitchen floor but since we both had shirts on, no one would know we were starkers from the waist down.

The day we moved into our own flat, and made it ours (so to speak) was forever frozen in time in this innocent-looking, unmoving Muggle photograph. I placed it on the table next to my bed on base and it stayed there until graduation. Lots of the members of my squadron saw it and commented on how beautiful Hermione was. They never missed an opportunity to take the piss out of me; asking how a goofy ginger git like me could keep a girl like her.

I smiled them all off. I knew she'd be waiting for me every time I got home and that's all I needed.

-end-


End file.
